


Love Kittens

by Tish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: It doesn't matter what species you are, you can still love and be loved. <3





	Love Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



They were fierce warriors, stalking through the undergrowth as they neared their target. Slowing to a creep, their rear ends waggling as they chose the right moment to attack. Their prey had not suspected a thing as they suddenly leapt, landing on the delicious, juicy toes of the gorilla!

She scooped up the kittens and tickled their round bellies, sending them into heavenly, purring delight. Nestled in the crook of her knees, she stroked and groomed them, signing to them that they were “good, soft cat cats”. 

The two kittens mewed and gazed up at the gorilla, utterly content with their new mother figure, and she gazed back, adoring them from their whiskers to the ends of their tail-less rumps.

Their transformation from play-fighting to sleeping miniature lions only took a few minutes, but the love between them all lasted a lifetime.


End file.
